Embarrassed
by Nigelcat1
Summary: Everyone has an embarrassing secret and Voldemort has a dusey. Dumbledore bashing, deaths, etc.


EMBARRASSED

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

He had been betrayed by someone but didn't know exactly who. Lord Voldemort NEVER FULLY TRUSTED anyone and for good reason. He had been betrayed too many times in his life by those closest to him starting with his own mother who had betrayed him by dying at his birth and leaving him alone, friendless, in poverty and in the hands of merciless and cruel Muggles.

He had fallen into the trap and although he didn't know for certain who had betrayed him, he narrowed it down to three. He'd find out eventually but now he was fighting for his very life.

Of course, Dumbledore was behind the plan and he must have offered the betrayer something truly fabulous to betray then set a trap for his Dark Master. Voldemort wouldn't find out until later, but none of his Death Eaters had set him up, it was just an extremely successful plan of his greatest enemy.

Draco Malfoy had returned for the Yule (not Christmas but always Yule in the Malfoy home) holidays so very excited with the news that Potter wasn't staying at Hogwarts as he usually did but was going to spend time at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Since Draco had recently mastered the disillusionment charm the boy had been sneaking around, doing a bit of spying without his bodyguards. He saw the Weaselwipe who looked as if _'he knew something'_ and was dying to tell it to somebody so he followed him.

He was rewarded when Weaselwipe hid in an alcove near the Ravenclaw House and was lurking there apparently waiting for a certain someone. Probably some girl he fancied or, if the truth be known, a girl who would be ready, willing and able to…well probably anything the Weasel could get. Soon, Cho – Diggory's ex – came along all by herself, no doubt because it was well-known she had been grieving for her lost love and continually crying. It was she that Weasel pounced on.

It was known throughout the school that Potter had asked her to the Yule Ball but was shot down because she was already going with Diggory – the real Hogwarts Champion. After his death, she had sought out Harry to hear about her lover's last moments and the fool asked her out for the first Hogsmeade weekend. Since Potter was involved, it was a disaster but the girl was still trying to get his attention. A living boyfriend is better than a dead one.

Weasel started chatting her up but she ignored him until he mentioned that if she was nice to him, he just might invite her over to where Harry was staying. Of course, he would have to give her the address as it was under the Fidelius charm but he had saved the paper with the address which he had been given and was supposed to destroy but hadn't. Unfortunately for him, the price he was asking was too…expensive…for the girl to pay, so she slapped his face and went on her way.

The Weasel sighed heavily but there were other girls he could tempt with such a prize so off he went to find a _cooperative_ one. However, the next thing he knew he was hit by a stunner in the back and had he been awake, he would have heard someone saying "accio address" which flew out of his pocket and into the waiting hands of Draco Malfoy. He had no doubt whatsoever that the Weaselwipe wouldn't tell anyone that the secret was taken because he hadn't done what he was supposed to do and the blame would not fall on Ronniekins _who had done as told_ and destroyed the paper. Someone, like Snape, would probably be blamed if certain people "dropped in" unexpected and uninvited.

Draco hadn't told anyone about his prize (although he was bursting to do so) until he arrived home and immediately sought his father. One quick explanation later and Lucius was off to inform his Lord while Draco reminded his father to tell the Lord that he, Draco Malfoy, had found this extremely helpful information.

Everyone read the address so could all get passed the Fidelius. The address led to an old, long abandoned hunting lodge in Scotland. It had been scouted out during the day so that a battle plan could be made with the time of the attack to be at midnight. All the major Death Eaters were present, except for the ones that had been liberated very early that morning (in at 1:30 a.m., rescues done, Aurors killed and finished by 2:20 a.m.) from Azkaban. All the Aurors and those prisoners who were too far gone to be useful or refused to join up were all killed, and since it was the holiday season, the attack wouldn't be found out for days…hopefully.

Unfortunately, the newly rescued were in need of healing and Voldemort had arranged for Narcissa Malfoy to open up Lestrange Castle a few days before the rescue so that the faithful could heal and eventually be fit for duty.

Finally, the time for the attack was at hand and after apparating in, the Death Eaters advanced on the lodge. Voldemort stayed at the back so that he could make his entrance unharmed by spells and curses and then reward those who had earned his approval could do the necessary cursing, torture and killing, while he took Harry Potter back to his lair for…interrogation.

He was so intent on watching the attack, he didn't notice that rather strong anti-apparation and anti-portkey spells had been cast until he had to use them. All of his Death Eaters had entered the house and instead of the sound of spells and curses, there was only silence. Just as he was about to investigate, several Aurors and members of that damned birdbrain club of Dumbledore came streaming out and headed directly for him. It had been a carefully laid trap. When all the Death Eaters had entered the lodge they were confused because it was totally empty. Then the door slammed shut and all Death Eaters were stunned and magically bound.

His most potent shield went up immediately as the "Light" bombarded him with spells and curses. Since he couldn't portkey or apparate out, it was either fight or die or, at worst, be captured and put on trial – after Dumbledore legitimized the hell out of him to find out where he had hid his Horcruxes and _other interesting things_ Dumbles surmised Tom knew.

Voldemort found out that Dumbledamnit knew about the Horcruxes as Wormtail had told him about the diary and its destruction. Ron Weasley had been bragging about his part in saving his sister and killing the basilisk and what had been in the diary. It was given to Dumbles to investigate and now there was no way he wouldn't know what it had been. The only questions was how many Tom had made and where they were hidden.

Tom would not be taken and the only escape was death before Dumbles could have at him. Meanwhile his shield was failing due to the barrage of spells sent towards him but then it stopped – until Mad Eye Moody yelled "At the count of three all cast it."

He counted to three rather quickly and while Tom tried to strengthen his shield all of his attackers, in unison, sent a cutting curse at him. It penetrated his shield and he was thrown backwards to the sounds of cheers. Then as Moody was starting to go towards him to catch the prize he was stopped – quite shocked – as a circle of fiendfyre sprung to life surrounding the injured Dark Lord and slowly closed in on him. He heard Moody yell out "We're supposed to take him alive so put out that fire" only for the fire to flare upwards a good four meters.

He was wounded in several places and knew he had little time to escape or be burnt to death. He had always hated fire as once when he was four years old, the Orphanage had caught fire and it was everyone for themselves. He was locked in his room with his then roommates and smoke had started to sweep under the door. He thought he was dead and almost cried, but then the fire company had arrived and put out the blaze. However, it was hours before he and the three others were remember – only because the four had all screamed for help and were finally let out.

The sight of the charred walls, singed ceilings and floors and the smell of smoke had stayed with him all his life. His area was too damaged to rebuild, so it was just torn down before it fell down. The four had been "lucky" because their room was on the ground floor and the fire had started on the top floor by some of the older boys illegally and carelessly smoking a cigarette. Sparks had escaped and after trying to put it out and failing, they ran for it and didn't yell "fire" until they were safely on the ground floor.

Several orphans on the top floor near the room had not escaped and little Tom Riddle was sicken (and scared to death) seeing the bodies which had been carried out and placed on the sparse lawn, covered only with a sheet or blanket – until the wind picked up and exposed the blacken corpses. His three roommates immediately vomited but Tom just stood still and looked. Then he heard one of the orphanage worker talking with a fireman who was expressing his condolences for the dead and injured children. Tom would always remember her callous reply (and even have a few nightmares about the reply and fire).

"We are always overcrowded, underfunded and overworked. We could have lost more without any great loss and no doubt more filthy orphans will soon replace them."

The heat of the fire interrupted Big Tom Riddle from his childhood horror and even though he still had his Horcruxes and could "die" again, who would bring him back to life? Who would know how to do it except Wormtail, but just a few months ago he had returned to Riddle Manor to acquire some things he wanted (mostly books) and had stopped off at the graveyard. The graves and even the headstones of his relatives had been destroyed. He blamed Dumbledore and if it was necessary to be resurrected again, another way must be found and he hadn't had time to research it.

Because of his fear of fire and suspicions that no one would resurrect him, Tom had to escape and do it as of ten minutes ago. He tried the only thing left to him as the fire closed in and a spark hit and destroyed his wand. It was now or never.

Naturally, Dumbledore had been furious because despite his meticulous and couldn't fail plan, someone had sabotaged it and sent fiendfyre at Tom. Even Moody couldn't stop it until it engulfed and totally destroyed Tom. Due to all the charms he had placed on his wand, the fire hadn't completely destroyed it as its remnant of wood and a bit of Fawkes' feather were found.

He really, really hoped that Tom had only made three Horcruxes: the diary, the ring and Harry Potter. Dumbles had found the ring when he went to destroy the graves of the Riddles and had easily broken the flimsy wards that Tom had used. An inner-voice told him that he should not touch the ring so he had conjured a box and levitated it in. Once he returned to Hogwarts, he destroyed the box and its contents with fiendfyre.

It had been Halloween night of his fifth year when "IT" had happened. Harry Potter had died. The continued and prolonged use of the blood quill Delores Umbridge had used on the poor boy (which Dumbles knew about and did nothing) had poisoned his blood. He couldn't eat any of the delicious feast, not even the treacle tart. Hermione had been worried because Harry started looking paler and paler, was losing his appetite and had been feeling so listless lately that he seemed on the verge of collapse.

She couldn't stand it any longer and all but dragged him from the feast to the Infirmary. Ron was too busy eating to notice or care, but Madam Pomfrey did and stated she was finished dinner and should go back to the Infirmary to prepare for all of the children who would be making themselves sick from all of the sweets they were eating. Nobody at the teacher's table was listening and if they were wouldn't miss her or be concerned because she did this every year.

She caught up with Hermione who was actually dragging a very weak-looking Harry Potter towards the Infirmary. Poppy didn't say a thing but merely conjured a stretcher and levitated the boy on it. On the way to the Infirmary, Poppy asked Hermione how long this had been going on. Poppy usually took many of her meals in the Infirmary as she usually she had a patient to watch and care for but since this was a feast night she had to attend.

Hermione started crying but wisely put up a privacy ward before she began to tell of Harry's problem. When she mentioned the blood quill, Poppy nearly exploded.

"Why hasn't the fool boy reported this? Blood quills are illegal and Umbitch could – and should – get a one-way ticket to Azkaban."

"He tried to tell Professor McGonagall but she just told him to keep his head down – and Professor Dumbledore won't talk to him or even look him in the eye" the girl wailed.

Dumbledore had given strict orders to the staff to be on their good behavior because the "Toad" had the power to discharge all of them – without their pension. However, Poppy couldn't believe that Minerva would overlook such an outrage.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since the first week of school, for Harry at least, I don't know how long the others have been doing the detention."

Poppy stopped, too shocked to believe what she was hearing. Albus Dumbledore controlled the school and all in it and he HAD TO KNOW that a blood quill was being used because it was a forbidden item and only used to sign contracts at Gringotts and the Ministry.

But this, for Poppy at least, was the very last straw. He had to know about what was behind Quirrell's turban, what that diary was, that there was a basilisk roaming the school, that Peter Pettigrew and even Sirius Black were animaguses because the Hogwarts' wards would immediately alert him if one entered or dwelled there and he had the option of allowing that person in the school and only Minnie McGonagall was known to have that privilege. It was the same with the Dark Mark, anyone marked with it had to be spelled by Albus to enter and especially to live there. She knew Severus and Lucius Malfoy, in his capacity as a Governor, were allowed in and he should have known (and probably did) that Moody was a fake as Barty, Jr. wouldn't be under Polyjuice 24/7 because that potion was expensive and difficult to make. His Dark Mark would have alerted Albus as soon as the Polyjuice wore off and while he slept at night.

Yes, Albus Dumbledore controlled and KNEW EVERYTHING that happened at Hogwarts. Poppy only knew more than most at the school because she had a source who unburdened himself on occasion, usually when Albus was at _his naughtiest_. Dumbles had the wards fixed so that all portraits and ghosts _had to report to him_ everything going on. HOWEVER, he had never specially ordered them to tell anyone else after they gave their report.

Thus, the Bloody Baron would visit Poppy on the sly to rat out what OUTRAGE Dumbledamnation (the only repeatable name he had for his enemy) had done now. He wanted the truth to be known to someone and although Poppy couldn't tell anyone (due to the oaths she had to take) she could write a list dictated to her by the ghost and mail it off to a certain person at the Hogsmeade Post Office (because she and the other staffs' mail was monitored by Dumbles).

Once she got the boy and sobbing girl to the Infirmary, Poppy did an exam on the boy. She wasn't allowed to treat him for anything short of a headache, upset tummy and Quidditch injury unless she had Dumbles' permission. As usual, the boy was in terrible shape and the blood quill had really done a lot of damage to the boy. Well for once Poppy Polyanthus Pomfrey was going to take action – as far as she was able.

"Miss Granger, I need you to do something for me – to really save Harry's life. Will you do it without an explanation – and no at this moment the Headmaster cannot know about it."

"But why can't the Headmaster know? He can do anything."

"If he finds out, then Harry will surely die."

The girl thought, looked at her very pale friend and replied "Yes, I will help you but…please don't tell the Headmaster."

"I definitely won't! Now I am taking you into my office and I want you to toss in some floo powder and call out _Callidora444_ and that I am requesting her to come through immediately. Tell her it is a code 7."

The girl did as she was asked, a woman stepped through, wearing the robes of an Unspeakable, no less, and Hermione was told to stay in the office while the two witches went to "cure" Harry. A few minutes later, the Unspeakable came into the office and obliviated the girl of certain things. Then everything went black for the girl.

Eventually, one of the Infirmary elves popped near Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall and whispered for them to go to the Infirmary as something truly bad had occurred. Umbridge immediately started following them (to see what they were up to) but once they were out in the hall, Albus obliviated her and told her to go the loo and then return the feast.

As they entered the Infirmary, they saw and heard Hermione Granger sobbing her little heart out and being comforted by Poppy who herself was shedding a few tears. An explanation was demanded by Albus and angrily given by Poppy. "Harry Potter is dead – Umbitch killed him with the excessive use of a blood quill" she spat out.

Albus looked shocked and angry while Minerva let out a sorrowful wail and began keening as she hurried over to the bed. Then Albus did his own examination and yes – damn it – the brat was dead. The public couldn't know, at least not yet, so he cast a spell on the boy to look as if he had contracted dragon pox. Since it was a dangerous disease, the body could be put in the quarantine ward and kept there under stasis for weeks if necessary as the pox could last for weeks – if need be to the Christmas holidays. Nymphadora Tonks could use her talents and impersonate the boy while Dumbledore made plans.

Granger and Pomfrey were ordered to follow these instructions and McGonagall would help them ready the Infirmary for the vaccinations that would probably be needed, after Dumbledore announced to the Great Hall of Harry Potter's very contagious disease.

Now Dumbledore needed to change his battle plans concerning Tom, devise a trap to capture him alive to find out where his Horcruxes were and how many he had made, destroy them and then Tom and do it quickly. The "Great Game" couldn't be done as long as Albus wished, so all of the drama, suspense, killings, torture and horror that would have built up for when Harry sacrificed his life (after Albus found the Horcruxes) so that Albus could once again defeat a Dark Lord and save the world.

Dumbledore really, really hated when someone disrupted his plans and/or died without his permission. Somedays nothing went right.

Hagrid was in a depressed mood. He should have been happy because Voldemort had been destroyed once and for all due to the strategy and leadership of Albus Dumbledore. Instead he was sad as Harry Potter had finally succumbed to dragon pox two days before Christmas and Dumbledore's victory.

Oh well at least the poor lad was with his parents and wouldn't have to fight old Voldie. As Dumbledore had said "Life isn't fair and we grieve for the loss of the precious child but an even greater evil than Grindelwald and most of his followers will soon be dead, so we should rejoice."

But Hagrid couldn't, any more than Minerva, Poppy, Pomona, Filius and many others. Even Snape showed _slight_ signs of mourning.

Harry's death was tragic because his parents sacrificed their lives for him and now the boy had no future, would know no joy, marry, have children, a career or…anything. His funeral had been a private, quiet, simple affair with only Poppy and the three Heads attending as once again people were too busy rejoicing and honoring Dumbledore to think about the dead as that was too depressive. Hagrid had wanted to go as did Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and the Weasley Twins, but they weren't informed until after the burial was over.

The only other good news was that Delores Umbridge was found dead of a heart attack, it was said. Most people marveled that the witch had a heart to attack, but it was a form of justice because she rejoiced when Harry died, in pain and ignominy, and loudly proclaimed that all filthy liars should end that way. It was said that she didn't have a heart condition and was in excellent health. It was being bandied about that the heart stopping curse had been used on her, but no one got around to checking – because they were too busy celebrating. Of course, _if someone had used that curse_ , no doubt he/she would have removed all traces from their wand or used another wand. It would remain an unsolved crime which no one had investigated anyway.

Hagrid had just finished feeding the Thestrals when he heard a sound. It sounded like an animal in pain but despite his vast experience with animals, he couldn't identify what animal it was. It was because it was an animal that Hagrid knew all about but had never seen or heard. There, next to Fang's outside doghouse was, in all its glory, a GRIFFIN. A real live, actual Griffin, the symbol of Gryffindor House was propped up against Fang's house.

His joy turned to concern as the closer he got he noticed the poor eagle/lion was wounded. It looked as if someone had stabbed the poor thing as there was caked blood on the part that morphed into a lion and a few feathers looked a bit singed. Its eyes were closed in distressed and it weakly moaned.

"Ye poor wee thing, don't worry I'm Hagrid and I will fix you up as right as rain. Ye have to let me near ye so I can determine what your wounds are and how to cure them, and I will have to touch ye but swear I'll be as gentle as can be if you let me help."

And he was, as he carried the Griffin into his hut, placed him on his table, warmed up some water and carefully wiped off the blood and assorted grime in order to evaluate the damage. Naturally, Hagrid talked to the creature, telling it what he was doing and why. "Severus Snape, that's our Potion Master who is very good and has a kind heart…if you dig deep enough…brewed me up some special potions to help injured animals. They smell terrible and this one here might sting a bit, but it will get you back in the sky soon enough."

After rubbing the potions and salves on the creature, it almost fell asleep but Hagrid insisted it should drink some water and try to eat some raw meat.

"Oh well," the animal thought, "I do need my strength back, am dehydrated and at least he is dicing the meat into chunks for me so, I'll give it a try."

He had always liked his beef medium rare to rare, depending on the cut, and after drinking his fill of water attacked the meat. He hadn't realized how hungry he was but then his mind had been occupied with plans and then survival. After the meal he did fall asleep and didn't dream.

For the next two days Hagrid cared for the Griffin and kept up the animal's spirit by talking to it. Hagrid told the eagle/lion about Dumbledore's great victory, how people were celebrating more than the first time Harry had defeated him…and mentioning Harry caused the half-giant to weep profusely and tell him about the tragic boy's life and sorrowful death.

"So the brat was dead, was he?" He had wanted to kill the brat if only to demonstrate that no one, even Dumbledamnit, was stronger and more powerful than Lord Voldemort. Now he was almost sad – but knew he'd get over it shortly. He had more important things to worry about – _like Severus Snape entering the hut_.

Apparently, Hagrid had wanted a second opinion and needed more potions and salves. It had taken him two days to coerce Snape into coming to see the Griffin. Being a Slytherin, Snape would have preferred a giant snake, unless it was a basilisk or Nagini, but since Griffins were rarely seen, it was worth the viewing. Snape hemmed and hawed like a physician while he inspected Hagrid's work and then actually congratulated Hagrid for doing a good job.

"I have another salve that should start to close the wound in two or so days, unless you want Poppy to come over and stitch it shut." The Griffin squawked. "Looks like he doesn't like healers or medi-witches either" Snape actually joked. "Do you think he would allow me to take a feather or two as I would like to experiment with a potion I am trying to create and Albus won't give me a phoenix feather. Also, it would make an excellent and cheap present for Minerva. I had gotten something for her – since she insists on giving me a present – but in all the excitement, either I misplaced or it was 'liberated' by someone, probably the Weasley Twins as it was a bottle of single malt whiskey."

"Godric, would you give over a few feathers?" Hagrid asked.

"Godric?" Snape asked.

"Well what else would you name a Griffin?"

"Geoffrey, Gordon, George, Gerald – if you want a double initial" Snape replied.

"Let's ask him" Hagrid said.

"Do you like the name Godric?" Hagrid asked. The Griffin snarled.

"It seems he has some taste" Snape replied with a hint of a smile on his face. "How about Gordon? George? Geoffrey?"

He squawked at Geoffrey.

"May I have a few feathers for scientific research and a present?"

The Griffin thought for a moment and finally nodded yes.

"Hagrid, you hold his head and beck tight in case it hurts, while I get the feathers."

Geoffrey didn't squawk, he growled after Snape went for a fourth feather. Then Hagrid grabbed one for a souvenir and memento of Geoffrey.

Geoffrey sighed thinking things couldn't get worse. Until it did.

Snape went back to school and presented Minnie with a Griffin feather and when she asked where he got it, he said "Hagrid found a wounded Griffin and used my potions and salves to heal it. We named it Geoffrey and it was nice enough to grant me some feathers. You better check the Weasley Twins because I originally purchased a bottle of good single malt and it _disappeared_."

"It wouldn't be the first time one of presents disappeared, but as the Weasley Twins are currently at Grimmauld Place, I can't even talk, let alone accuse, them or pit bull Molly would pounce on me, declare me a liar and banish me from HER kitchen, as well as continuing to rant for weeks that I had besmirched the honor and integrity of House Weasley and House Prewett."

"So there is a real Griffin at Hagrid's hut?"

"Where do you think I got the feather?" Snape snarled.

"Considering I, you and Hagrid has never seen one in the flesh, it could be anything."

"I know of few creatures with the head of an eagle and body of a lion. If you don't want that feather, I'll gladly take it back."

"No, I believe you but do you think Hagrid would allow me to see the Griffin?"

"I don't see why not, but I won't go with you as I have a list of potions Albus wants brewed."

So Minerva went down to Hagrid's hut to see the Griffin. She was highly impressed, oohed and aahed it and asked Hagrid if she could pet it? Geoffrey had been feigning sleep when he noticed her walking towards the hut. But when she attempted to pet his lion body, he awoke and growled at her. Since even Snape had been approved by the creature, Hagrid was surprised and shocked that Geoffrey was now glaring at the stunned witch and disappointment showed on her face.

"Maybe if you feed him some raw meat as it is almost time for his lunch he will warm up to ye" Hagrid suggested.

But Geoffrey ignored the meat and kept his head down. He had once trusted Minerva McGonagall, but she, like most others, had cruelly betrayed him as she believed the terrible lies the Leader of the Light told her about Tom Riddle. Okay, she hadn't been the first nor the last that Dumbles had duped. It had been Dumbledouchebag himself who started the rumor that he was the ONLY wizard that Tom (as he always called him) feared and as usual, people believed it.

Actually Tom, Lord Voldemort and now Geoffrey didn't fear Albus Dumbledore but he did HATE HIM WITH A PASSION, and only Albass' death (hopefully a painful, embarrassing and prolonged one) would start to heal Tom's soul, but just a bit as the damage had already been done and Tom's reputation was totally ruined and could and would not be redeemed.

Minerva walked away with a heavy heart but once they were out of hearing range of the Griffin, Hagrid suggested that Dumbledore visit the creature.

"Oh Hagrid, that is a wonderful idea. Albus could keep it as a familiar like Fawkes. It would go down very well with the public as they would see it as more proof that he is the undoubted and genuine wizard of genius and probably prove his greatest wish of being greater than Merlin." Hagrid happily agreed.

However, Dumbledore was busy _cleaning things up_ , settling old scores and preventing new ones from happening. He was now poised to _totally_ control Britain and make it into what he thought it should be. He had been doing it for years but due to people like Tom Riddle and certain Pure-bloods and a few Half-bloods, they had stopped him many times getting total control.

A huge, formal public day of celebration – mostly honoring Albus Dumbledore for his latest triumph – was scheduled for New Year's Day, until Albus insisted, for some strange reason, that it be held on 31st of December. Hagrid had been giving Geoffrey all of the gossip, from the total defeat of Voldemort, the incarceration of most of his Death Eaters and the hunt for the others, as well as the confiscation of the estates of said Death Eaters, with Albus becoming guardian of any and all children, even if the mother or other legitimate relative survived and wasn't a Death Eater.

However, Albus _couldn't risk the chance that these poor children would turn dark_ , so he was setting up specialized orphanages to care for the children and lead them to the Path of the Light. He had other things planned, most of which were not legal, but as he would be making ALL laws, he could do anything he wanted and be praised for it.

Geoffrey didn't react, he just sat there and listened, and only the mask he wore in his human form hid the anger that was slowly but surely building up. Hagrid mentioned that Molly Weasley was to head one of these orphanages and when Tom heard that such estates as Malfoy Manor, MacNair Manor and several others of his wealthier Death Eaters had already been seized, the families evicted and homes…looted…and used as orphanages – with Molly Weasley given Malfoy Manor - a plan began to form in his busy and vengeful mind.

Snape had mentioned to Hagrid that with the new salve and potions Geoffrey was getting he should be ready to leave in two days. That was tomorrow, the 28th, so he would have to wait until then and hope that _Dumbles would deign to honor the Griffin with his august presence_. When Hagrid hadn't been looking and off doing his regular duties, Geoffrey tried his wings and they worked well-enough, if a bit sore. They should be right as rain by tomorrow.

While Hagrid was feeding Geoffrey his dinner, the half-giant was very sad. He knew something and probably had been sworn to secrecy – but only to people and since Geoffrey wasn't a people but a Griffin, he could be told.

"Remember I told you about the celebration on the 31st? Well I just found out that the celebration will start with the Death Eaters being publically tried, given Veritaserum to admit that they have always been Death Eaters, and naturally being fiends they will receive the Kiss at sundown before the grand feast starts at Hogwarts."

Geoffrey wondered why Hagrid was sad about the trial and the expected punishment but waited patiently for the big oaf to tell him. Taking out the tablecloth he used as a handkerchief and blowing his nose heartily a few disgusting times, he then wiped away a few tears before actually admitting that for the first time, the Great Man Dumbledore had disappointed him.

"Oh this should be good" Tom thought.

"Ye see, Snape – the bloke who healed you – had been a Death Eater and stills wears the mark, but when he heard that his only love Lily Evans Potter had been targeted by the Vold…Volde…Voldie, he begged Dumbledore to save her and told Dumbledore _he would do anything_ if he just saved Lily. Now the Headmaster is a great man, a good man and he told Snape he would help save Lily – Snape hated James, with good reason and didn't care about little Harry – well he'd save Lily if Snape turned spy and helped the Order. It was very dangerous, but he did it."

"Poor Severus was heartbroken when Lily died and blamed Dumbledore but Dumbledore wanted Snape to be his official Potions Master and teach at Hogwarts, otherwise it was off to Azkaban for Snape. I feel bad for Severus because deep inside I know he is a good man. He takes care of his Snakes and other abused children and makes potions for me animals, like you, and anonymously donates potions to poor wizards/witches who can't afford them. He hates Harry cause he looks so much like James and I have heard from some of the other teachers, that he might be charmed to be cruel to the boy."

Geoffrey already knew ALL of what Hagrid said and wished he'd get to the point as he wanted to take a nap and think things over.

"I grant ye that Severus Snape has done a lot of good and is brave enough to be a Gryffindor, but he has enemies and Sirius Black is the one demanding a _prize for services rendered_ from Dumbledore because the Great Man _owes_ him, but for what I don't know. Also, Black has managed to get himself vin, vind, vined…freed and is now Lord Black and has great wealth and power. He's demanding that Snape goes to Azkaban for his so-called crimes. He doesn't want him Kissed as Sirius thinks that would be too merciful and he also wants to visit Snape and, now I don't know this for certain but by the way he was in school and now, I think Sirius wants to torture Snape for a long, long time."

Now that made sense to Geoffrey. Sirius Black made loud noises about hating the House of Black, what it stood for and all who were members of it, and wanted to see it end. However, he still was a Black in body and soul and his own brother, Regulus told Voldemort that despite his claims of being Light, Sirius had a mean streak in him, most people knew it but couldn't say anything because he was a Gryffindor and one of Dumbledore's pets.

"Sirius will be present and standing next to Dumbledore in his Auror robes – he's been reinstated ye see – and Snape will be in the audience as a Hogwarts teacher. Then after the last Death Eater is convicted, _Sirius will have the honor of arresting him_ in front of everyone and the next thing you know, it will be off to Azkaban for Snape."

Hagrid noticed that Geoffrey had a look of anger and disgust on his face, or at least he thought so, and was correct. If Tom Riddle knew where Dumbledamnit was at the current moment, he just might pay him a visit in his Griffin form and then…. But no he had to wait.

He had always kept the secret that he was an animagus. In seventh year Dumbles had the students take a potion to see if they had the gift. Only Minnie admitted she thought she was a cat – that made sense considering her personality at times. It was said that no one could be a magical animagus and that few people actually made the cut. Tom knew that if he told Dumbledore and said he was something like an eagle, the old #*#& ^&* would be furious and Tom might not survive to graduate. So he wisely lied and said he had sensed no animal. He would never forget the utter joy on the damnable bastard's face when he told him, only for Dumbledore to look very smug and nastily say "I guess you are not as powerful and talented as you think you are, correct."

Wormtail had told him that the only reason James, Sirius and he were able to become animaguses was because James could afford certain special potions to be brewed, runes made by an expert and then charms by a specialist done.

It was a well-kept secret by the creator of the rituals and he demanded to be paid at each step and in advance for the final ceremony. He would then watch the transformations, made sure they could turn into their forms and then back to humans, and then he fled for his life. He was no fool and had twice almost been killed by someone who wanted the knowledge kept secret.

Although he would NEVER ADMIT TO IT, Dumbledore's one regret was that he had not had the power to become an animagus. He didn't show it, but he was furious when Minnie had the ability. He just smiled, twinkled his eyes and congratulated her. At least she was just a cat.

Tom Riddle had been given enough grief by Dumbledore for two lifetimes. One of the reasons he had made his first Horcrux was because he had had _three accidents_ before fifth year. Couldn't prove it, but he knew Dumbles had a hand in it and he did it to get rid of the competition as Tom Riddle was not only extremely powerful and intelligent, it was opined that one day he would outdo Albus' records. He had refused to think of what Dumbledore had tried to do to him during fifth year, but that started the war between them.

After all that had happened to him, what friends and lovers he had once had (no matter what Dumbledouche said about him not being able to love), his chance of _normal greatness_ quashed, his reputation destroyed and his life completely and forever ruined. At least now he could finally ruin Devildore.

Dumbledore had been delighted to hear about the Griffin as it would become yet another jewel in his collection. He would have to immediately use the same spell he had done to bind Fawkes to him and no doubt have a special animal bed made for the beast as a lion couldn't perch.

He would then start the rumor that the creature was the reincarnation of Godric Gryffindor and people would gladly believe it. The world simply could not get any better.

However, he had been so busy he hadn't had the time to view the creature. Like most, he had never seen a Griffin in the flesh and was very eager to claim his prize. He had heard from Severus – the poor fool who didn't suspect he was doomed to be a plaything for Sirius Black – that the creature wasn't leaving "Probably because Hagrid has been feeding it prime ribs and pork tenderloins."

"Perhaps he is waiting to meet me – I wouldn't be surprised if he was the reincarnation of Godric Gryffindor." Snape tried not to gag at the old coot's hubris and only replied "yes, perhaps he is" and watched as Dumbles smirked.

"Maybe we should put chains on it to keep it here until I can fully bond with it" Dumbles told Snape. "Since you are familiar with his size, you get the proper length and meet me at Hagrid's hut." With that said, he sauntered off actually whistling a merry tune, so he didn't see the glare on Snape's face.

Although Hagrid had actually kept a secret for once, Snape knew about the "surprise" awaiting him. The Bloody Baron had been told by the Fat Friar and thus Severus had been warned. He had always had a bolt hole like all sensible Death Eaters did and no one knew about it. He had it heavily warded and cast his own special version of the Fidelius and only he and the two house elves he had inherited were keyed in.

Snape kept his most valuable and favorite books and potion ingredients there, research he was doing that he didn't want Dumbledore to find out about and the few things that were most precious to him, such as his mother's photo album, which included pictures of him and Lily. The elves kept the bolt hole clean and the garden and greenhouse in good condition and had purchased and stored, food, drink, potion ingredients and other necessities so that they wouldn't have to venture out to shop for a long time.

The very last thing he would do for the hated Headmaster before he left was to take the chains down. He did this only to sabotage the chains so the poor beast could break free and flee. Since the Dark Lord and Harry Potter were dead, he was now free of all oaths he had been forced to take and would not stay around to be Sirius Black's torture plaything.

He was close to the hut when he saw what was happening. Dumbledore had sent Hagrid off to fetch some meat to curry the creature's favor. Once the half-giant turned his back and headed to get the meat, Dumbledore pulled out his wand, smiled evilly towards the beast and said in a soft but still threatening voice, "I think I'll start casting the binding spell so you can't get away from me - ever."

That was when Geoffrey/Voldemort/Tom struck with speed and a vengeance that caught Albus Dumbledore completely off guard. With talons, claws and sharp eagle beak he slit the throat of his nemesis so badly that Dumbles now had something in common with Nearly Headless Nick. Tom went for the inners ripping them out and tossing them on the cold ground. Then he slashed he old wizard's skin to shreds. It took all of 10 seconds to accomplish before Geoffrey the Griffin flew off as fast as he could.

As he flew he heard Hagrid's mournful screams and Snape trying to hit him with a hex or curse but he was too far away to be struck. He soared as high as he dared before heading for Lestrange Manor. He sincerely hoped the followers he had rescued had not done something foolish as he needed all of them to help rescue the ones currently residing in Ministry cells and to restart his crusade. Fortunately, all the members were there and mostly recovered although Narcissa had to keep her sister stunned because she didn't believe her Lord was dead and wanted to look for him. They welcomed him with glee but no one was foolish enough to ask how he had survived, if only because he wouldn't tell them. He got a list of everyone's original wand because they had to be replaced immediately.

He gave orders and then had one of the house elves flash him and Rabastan Lestrange to the Continent because he needed a new wand (or two or three) as did the others. He even brought a valuable jewel of Narcissa's to pay for everything, all of which he wanted done yesterday. Strangely, he produced a griffin feather and asked the wand maker (who had sent Rabastan to gather other wand makers to see if they had some of the same wands of his followers already made) if this feather could be made into one of the extra wands for him. It was tested, was found to be very compatible especially with yew wood, 13 ½ inches.

Severus had dragged a sobbing, inconsolable Hagrid back to Hogwarts. He then pulled out his and Hagrid's memory of the incident and put it in Dumbledore's pensive for viewing by Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge and other dignitaries. He then left, telling them he was going to his lab to get calming draughts, but instead he checked himself for trackers, spells, etc. and fled to his bolt hole.

He knew that Sirius Black would blame him and hunt him down despite the pensive memories and Hagrid's swearing to what had happened. He would not be bullied, tortured or killed by that miserable excuse for a man and a wizard.

Naturally, the truth of Dumbledore's death could not be told as being killed by a Griffin would be too _embarrassing_. Thus the public would not hear of the death until the day of the planned celebration when Fudge would tearfully announced that the Great Wizard had died of a heart attack.

"At least he had completed another good deed that saved our world and I am certain that now that the world was safe, he was ready for his next great adventure and is looking down on us watching and somehow still protecting him from his heavenly throne." Fudge was so delighted with the corny, saccharine speech that Percy Weatherby had written for him, he actually considered giving the man a bonus.

However, clad in his dress Auror robes with all the awards and decorations he had received while on active duty (and a few more for show) Sirius Black announced that it was all a cover-up and that "Snivellus Snape had killed Dumbledore" and would have said more to blacken Snape's name but was rudely interrupted when a certain green curse hit him dead on. Dung bombs were hurled at the crowd by bubbleheaded Death Eaters and wands accioed from the populace, while _Voldemort himself_ led the rescue of his followers.

Many were killed that day but not tortured despite Bellatrix's desperate pleas as it was just, throw the bombs, accio the wands and _**AK only certain people and no one else**_ , rescue the faithful and leave ASAP.

On 2nd of January, the headline of the _Daily Prophet_ printed the real death of Albus Dumbledore. Many people refused to believe that a Griffin had shredded to death the old wizard as it was too unbelievable and downright embarrassing.

A very happy Tom Riddle/Voldemort/Geoffrey was pleased as punch to be able to embarrass his enemy in death. However, NO ONE would ever discover the most embarrassing thing ever to happen to Tom Riddle, namely the Heir of Slytherin having a Griffin animagus.

P.S.: This started out as a small one-shot but I got carried away which is why it is a bit long. Just so you know, Harry isn't dead, as Poppy and the Unspeakable found a way to fake his death and save him and that tale could be a possible sequel.


End file.
